epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Meatholl/Zeus VS Electro
HOLY ZEUS! ANOTHER, EPIC RAP BATTLES OF HISTORY NUMBER WHATEVAHHHHHHH Two electrifying contestants, Zeus, the King of the Go ds faces Electro, the electrifying villain of Spider-Man. EPIC RAP BATTLES OF HISTORY ZEUS! VS ELECTRO! BEGIN! Beat, begin at 0:21 Zeus : It is I! Zeus! Father of Gods and men. And I'm battling someone who can't even count from one to ten! I'll use my Lightning Bolt, and strike you down with rhyme, spending more seconds with you would be a waste of time. In all of your stories, you are looking pretty gay, after I'm done with you, you'll be screaming M-Day. Spiderman outsmarts you, so you might as well stop now, You're no foe, more like a ant, so shut up and bow. I have had many different wives, that's called looking good, You should try it some time, HAHA, If you ever could. Electro : It is I? What is that, please act sane Zeus, because this is one battle you will be sure to lose. Living upon a Mountain, with all kinds of 'strong' Gods, yet none of them are godly to me, huh, what are the odds. You have some real daddy issues, and you slept with your own sis. You're a danger for Gods and men, Let me throw you in the abyss. Electro is my name, and what I do is win, what's wrong with you, I don't even know where to begin. If I say this won't do you any harm, surely I will be lying, you're gonna feel pain, cause my rhymes are ELECTRIFYING! Zeus : Shut it mortal, your suit makes you look like a fool, you think you're the boss? You're only a tool. Tartarus is where you belong, with all the other fails, By the power of Olympus, it's over, too late to bail. Mount Olympus is my home, the greatest place of all! Also the place where your last bit of dignity began to fall! You got your powers from an accident, I'm a child of a Titan! I'll teach you a lesson and then you'll be eaten by the Nemean lion. I have Gods to keep me company, you just have the Sinister Six, I'll just make this quick and put you in the River of Styx. My children will beat you, from Athene to Aphrodite, this is the end Maxwell, because it is I who is Almighty! The end is near Electric fool, time to face reality, you'll be dead for good since you have no immortality. Electro : Poseidon is God of the Sea so I hope a flood will make you drown, You call yourself God, but all I see is a old guy who acts like a clown Do whatever you please, none of it will even work, you have no Godly powers, you are only good at being a jerk. You're shockingly stupid, actually, not much of a surprise, so just for this once Zeus, be old and also wise. I'm a supervillain you bastard, I'm no ordinary fellow, when I ask who votes for you all I hear is a echo. Alright King of the Gods, you're up for some attacks? Cause I'll beat you so hard all your temples will collapse! Your whole family is fucked up, you really need a therapist, actually that's not really needed, cause here's my Electric Fist. Let's meet eye to eye, no need to be arrogant, You're a stuck up, your ego is as big as a elephant. WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? I DECIDE! EPIC RAP BATTLES OF HISTORYYYYY Who won? Zeus Electro Category:Blog posts